1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a therapeutic appliance for application to the forearm, and more particularly, to a therapeutic wrap having a pressure pad for applying a counterforce pressure to the forearm to relieve stress conditions of the myofascial structure, for example "tennis elbow".
2. Description of the Related Art
The forearm of the human upper extremity is susceptible to injury of myofascial/osseous structures induced by repetitive motion and vibration trauma. The muscular structures as well as their fascial and tendon attachments are frequently the site of pain resulting from muscle tightness, restricted motion and/or inflammation.
A common example of this condition is lateral epicondylitis, commonly known as "tennis elbow". Tennis players, golfers and laborers employing tools, such as repeated hammering and twisting of a screwdriver, are among those frequently affected. Bracing of the affected area is one of the modalities utilized in the treatment of these conditions.
The concept of counterforce bracing has been implemented by devices which encircle the extremity, creating pressure around and against the involved myofascial structures. The theoretical effect of counterforce bracing has been described as disseminating force applied to a muscle over a wider area or reducing force generated by the muscle below a level that would be less likely to induce irritation at its point of attachment to the bone.
Most currently available bracing devices used for this purpose consist of simple elastic or non-elastic bands which encircle the extremity and apply force around the limb in a uniform manner. In addition, a tennis elbow brace is known which utilizes a pre-inflated air pillow held against the involved muscle by an encircling wrap.
However, such conventional bracing devices suffer various drawbacks. The simple elastic or non-elastic band, for example, is deficient since the pressure is uniformly applied and not sufficiently concentrated at the affected area. On the other hand, the above-mentioned pre-inflated air pillow configuration, while perhaps better at concentrating pressure, covers a somewhat limited surface area and can tend to move around along the surface of the forearm during use since it is not particularly adapted to engage the contour of the underlying limb and musculature.